digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Terriermon
Terriermon is an Animal Digimon. It is an extremely precious Rookie Digimon that is a twin to Lopmon. While Terriermon has only one horn growing from its head and has a calm but robust personality, Lopmon has three horns growing from its head and has the personality of a lonely crybaby. It is a Digimon shrouded in mystery, and it can be classified as a Beast-species Digimon from its body structure, but it's still not understood what kind of digivolved form it will take on. Also, it is rumored that it is sometimes born with its twin. It's a very cute type of Digimon, and from its calm behavior, it doesn't seem like a "Combat Species", but when battling, it shows that it is more powerful than it appears. Attacks *'Terrier Tornado'This attack is named "Tiny Twister" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, "Bunny Blast" in Digimon World Championship, and is named "Terrier Torpedo" on the Digimon Rumble Arena loading screen.. (Petit Twister): Generates a tiny tornado by spinning its ears like a propeller. ** ** *'Bunny Blast'This attack retains its original name of "Blazing Fire" in Digimon World Championship, and Digimon Battle, and is named "Bunny Blaster" on the Digimon Rumble Arena loading screen. (Blazing Fire): Spews out a shot of superheated air. *'Terrier Punch' *'Terrier Balloon' Unison Attacks *'Double Typhoon': A mighty technique in which it performs its "Terrier Tornado" alongside Lopmon's "Tiny Twister". Design Terriermon is a cute bipedal canine with white fur that is striped with green on its collarbone, paws, and the tips of its ears. Its most prominent features are its long, frayed ears and the solitary horn on in its forehead. Like a dog, it has black toes and pawpads. While it is primarily reminiscent of a dog, it necessarily shares design elements with its twin species, Lopmon, who is reminiscent of a rabbit. Etymologies ;Terriermon (テリアモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . A dog breed. Fiction Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon Hurricane Landing!! Digimon Tamers Digimon Battle Spirit Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon Frontier Some Terriermon are at the Fortuneteller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's initial visit. Digimon Fusion During the battle with in the Human World, a Terriermon is among the many Digimon Mikey Kudo summons from the to form . Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters (manga) Rei Katsura's laptop has a Terriermon sticker on it. Digimon World 3 A Terriermon sleeps in Asuka Inn 2F. It mumbles "Moumantai" when woken, referencing from Digimon Tamers. Digimon World: Next Order The finds a Terriermon and a Lopmon in Corpseway, who host a quiz game and state they will do anything the Hero wants if they get all three questions correct. After correctly getting all three answers, the Hero asks them to join the City, which they do. Both Terriermon and Lopmon join the restaurant and sell stat boosting food. Terriermon is a Air Vaccine type, Rookie level Digimon. It digivolves from Gummymon and can digivolve into Gargomon, Ikkakumon, Angemon and Ogremon. If not meeting the requirements for any of those Champions before the age of 7, it will digivolve into Numemon if Attack is higher, or Geremon if Wisdom is higher. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into Sukamon. Digital Monster D-Project Terriermon is the Rookie form of the Cliff area. Digimon World DS Terriermon is found in the Steamy Jungle and can digivolve into Gargomon at level 14 while keeping its STR stat under 10. There is also a Terriermon at Digi-Central who is the first Digimon you talk to in the game. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Terriermon is #046 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Beast species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and a weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 121 HP, 122 MP, 81 Attack, 70 Defense, 58 Spirit, 59 Speed, and 25 Aptitude. It possesses the Quick 1 and EX Damage 1 traits. Terriermon Digivolves from Gummymon and can Digivolve into Gargomon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate into Terriermon, your Digimon must be at least level 9. Terriermon can DNA Digivolve into Centarumon with Kokuwamon or Hagurumon, or to Apemon with Goblimon or Tapirmon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Terriermon is #043, and is a Rookie-level, Balance-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and a weakness to the Water element. It possesses the Sniper and Evasion traits. Terriermon is a Digimon in the DigiBase who guides the player in the game scenerio and gives marks on the repairs of Digimon plates. Terriermon digivolves from Gummymon and can digivolve into Gargomon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Terriermon, your Digimon must be at least level 9. Terriermon can be hatched from the Brown Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Terriermon can DigiFuse to Gargomon with Lopmon, to Growlmon with Guilmon, to MegaGargomon with Rapidmon and Brachiomon, to Leomon with Salamon and Goblimon, and to Calumon with Lopmon, Lunamon, and Piximon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Terriermon is a Wind Vaccine Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Nyaromon and can digivolve to Gargomon, Ikkakumon, Gatomon, and can armor Digivolve to Rapidmon (Armor) using the Digi-Egg of Destiny. Its special attack is Terrier Tornado and its support skill is Bull's Eye which increases Accuracy by 15%. In Complete Edition, Terriermon can also digivolve to Unimon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth (Manga) Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Terriermon is #039 and is a Wind Vaccine Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Nyaromon and can digivolve to Gargomon, Ikkakumon, Gatomon, Unimon, and can armor Digivolve to Rapidmon (Armor) using the Digi-Egg of Destiny. Its special attack is Terrier Tornado and its support skill is Bull's Eye which increases Accuracy by 15%. Digimon World Championship Terriermon digivolves from Nyaromon or Tokomon with 20 Beast AP and can digivolve into either Darcmon with 20 Holy AP, Unimon with 20 Beast AP, Gargomon with 6 Battles or Gatomon pass time. Digimon Battle Terriermon is a Vaccine Rookie Digimon who digivolves from Gummymon at level 11. The "Terriermon T.F.U." item turns the player's current partner into a Terriermon, maintaining its level but resetting its skill and stat points. It has a stat build of 3-1-3-1. Terriermon's Skill 1 is Blazing Fire, which is a distant single target skill, and its Skill 2 is Terrier Tornado, which is also a distant single target skill. Terriermon gains the ability to digivolve to Gargomon at level 21, Rapidmon at level 31, and MegaGargomon at level 41. It can also replace its Ultimate form with GoldenRapidmon and its Mega form with Raijinmon through Card Digivolution, and a special event Terriermon instead has BlackMegaGargomon as its Mega form. Terriermon is the subject of an avatar item: "Terriermon's Short Sleeved T Shirt". Digimon Masters Terriermon is an obtainable mercenary digimon. It digivolves into Gargomon at LVL 11, Rapidmon at LVL 25 and MegaGargomon at LVL 41. BlackMegaGargomon can be unlocked as a Burst Mode at LVL 65. Digimon Collectors Terriermon is obtainable on one standard card, one EX card, two standalone RA cards, two RA cards alongside Guilmon, two RA cards alongside Renamon, one RA card alongside Lopmon, one UR card alongside Gigimon, MarineAngemon, Patamon, Gatomon, Cutemon, Motimon, Koromon, DemiVeemon, Motimon, and Lopmon, and one SSR card, which is a cross over with the protagonist, Arca. Digimon Heroes! Terriermon can digivolve to Gargomon. Digimon Soul Chaser Terriermon digivolves from Gummymon and can digivolve to Gargomon. Digimon Links Terriermon digivolves from Nyaromon and can digivolve to Ikkakumon, Gargomon, Gatomon, and Rapidmon (Gold). Digimon ReArise Terriermon digivolves from Gummymon and can digivolve to Gargomon. Notes and references